Skins
]] '''Skins' are unlockable models available for units and structures in StarCraft II and StarCraft: Remastered. Overview StarCraft II Initially only available with collector's editions, skins have gradually been added through other means. With Patch 3.7 of Legacy of the Void, skins are now available for purchase through the StarCraft II client.2016-10-03, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Patch 3.7 Overview . Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-10-03 Skins will not be too "crazy;" regardless of the skin, it is intended that players are easily able to identify which unit is which. In comparison to Heroes of the Storm, StarCraft II skins will be more grounded, and intended to be in sync with the setting.2016-11-12, BlizzCon 2016: StarCraft Interview with Allen Dilling. YouTube, accessed on 2016-11-16 As of BlizzCon 2016, there are no plans to disable skins for competitive multiplayer.2016-11-05. BlizzCon 2016: Foundations for the Future. Youtube. Accessed 2016-11-05. As of Patch 3.12, only four skins at a time per race may be used in games with four or more players. These can be set in the "large format games" section of the skins tab. War Chests provide a full set of racial skins for each race. After a time, each race's skinset from a War Chest will be purchasable normally. Several other skin sets have been storyboarded, including Mecha sets for terran, Shakuras, Judicator and Frost for protoss and Aquatic, Feral and Jungle for zerg. Building skins will be introduced in the fourth war chest.2018-11-06, NEW STARCRAFT 2 CO-OP COMMANDER ZERATUL, WAR CHEST 4 ANNOUNCED, BLIZZCON 2018. Blizzpro, accessed on 2018-11-13 Skins are not usable in Co-op Missions, as many skins are made to represent separate units in the mode.2017-08-28, StarCraft 2: DEVELOPER INTERVIEW!. Youtube.com, accessed on 2018-08-20 StarCraft: Remastered A trio of skins are available for those who pre-order StarCraft: Remastered. They consist of the "Korhal command center," the "Char hive" (the hatchery and lair also have the skin) and the "Aiur nexus."2017-06-29, StarCraft: Remastered Arrives August 14. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2017-07-01 The skins are available for use in the campaign. They can be toggled on and off through the game's option menu. Skins for units have not been ruled out, but an issue exists in their implementation, as it would require the developers to make a new model for each skin in 3D, then convert it into 2D. In terms of time investment, this would mean effectively creating a single model twice.2018-11-04, Blizzcon 2018 Warcraft III: Reforged interview | Blizzplanet. YouTube, accessed on 2018-11-09 List of Skins Terran Units Structures Zerg Units Structures Protoss Units Structures Development When designing a skin set, the developers brainstorm a bunch of ideas, and then narrow it down. What's considered is whether the skins fit within the ''StarCraft'' universe, and whether they fit the race itself. One manner of applying skins is to take the original unit, do a paintover, and then apply it. The upcoming aquatic zerg skin set is an example of this, stemming from the idea of what would the zerg be like if they had evolved underwater. Often the colors of the new skins have to be toned back a bit, given the considerations of team color within matches.2017-12-07, BlizzCon 2017 StarCraft II: What’s Next Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2017-12-11 Lists of cut text of skins References es:Diseños Category:StarCraft Category:StarCraft II